


Confessions and Curious Angels

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is teasing Dean about his feelings for Cas, which turns into him trying to tickle a confession out of Dean. Cas walks in very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and Curious Angels

“Sammy, shut up.”

“Dude you’ve got it soooooooo bad.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about Dean.” Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother and grinned, inching closer and trying to catch Dean’s eyes.

“Screw this. Leave me alone. I’m not ‘in love’ with some angel.” The older Winchester scooted back on the edge of the bed where he was watching the television and sipping at a cold beer.

Sam plopped down next to him. “It’s not some angel.. it’s Cas. And yes. You are.”

“…Shut up. You’re crazy.”

 

“Oh I’m crazy?” Sam chuckled.

“Yes. You’re crazy if you think I’m head over heels for a dude in a trench coat.”

“Dean… Seriously, it’s okay dude, you don’t have to deny it; it’s kinda obvious. I’ve know for a while.”

Dean turned to give his brother his best glare, “It’s not denial if there’s nothing to deny.” He swallowed the last of the beer and set the empty bottle aside.

Sam’s eyebrows quirked up, indicating his disbelief. “Not buyin’ it Dean.”

Dean sighed unhappily, hoping his brother would simply drop the topic and realize it was something Dean really didn’t want to deal with nor think about. Okay so he stared a little longer at Cas most of the time than most straight men would, big deal. So he couldn’t imagine his life without Cas, he couldn’t without Sam either! That doesn’t mean they’re in love! So all the time every so often he gets a thought or two about Cas that’s not exactly G-rated, it happens! Doesn’t mean he’s in love.

Sam, however, seemed annoyingly intent on getting Dean to admit this so called ‘love’ was true. Dean wasn’t about to deal with that. He’d been fighting monsters and demons for weeks and had finally caught a break in a small town, just trying to enjoy a damn night to himself and drink and watch some movies, worry free, but then of course Sam wouldn’t let this go.

“Look, Sam, sorry to disappoint, but I like chicks, not nerdy angels.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, Dean…” Sam sighed, “Look dude I’m just tellin’ you that you should go for it, okay? You deserve to be happy. And it’s not like Cas doesn’t feel the same way..”

“You don’t know that.”

“Again, kinda obvious.”

“No it’s not.”

“If you’re just worried he won’t have the same feelings-”

“Sam. Let it go.” Dean interrupted before his little brother could finish his thought.

“You need to cheer up dude.” Sam chuckled lightly. 

Sam was met with a very unamused Winchester bitch-face, and before Dean could turn away grumbling, Sam and tackled him to the ground, blindsiding the older hunter with utter surprise.

“Sam- what the hell- get off!”

Sam pinned his brother to the floor with a smirk, which was a much easier feat now that he was much bigger than Dean; it wasn’t like when they were kids and Sam hadn’t stood a chance.

“Nah- you need to smile more bro, and I’m not a little kid anymore Dean, you’re not getting out of this one!” Sam managed to get Dean’s hands pinned down to his sides and secure them in place with his own knees; Dean was stuck and he knew it.

“Sam. Move.” Dean growled.

“Move? Okay.” Sam gave a devilish grin and wiggled his fingers down over Dean’s stomach.

Dean grunted and tensed up at the touch, “S-Seriously? You’re gonna try that? I h-hate to break it to ya Sammy, but I’m all grown up, that doesn’t work on me anymore.”

“Dean, you’ve always been ticklish, even when you got older. You didn’t just grow out of it…” Sam teased, “Buuuut if you just admit you have feelings for Cas…. maybe I’ll think about letting you go.”

“Screw you- ah- stop dude I said that won’t work!” Dean’s voice came out fast and his jaw was clenched.

“It sounds like it just might.” Sam flashed his teeth in a grin and started to rake his nails over his older brother’s ribs, and Dean dropped his head back to the ground with a thud, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth compressed into a tight line.

“Sam- stop!” Dean twisted and kicked his legs out behind Sam, who was now poking his fingers in the spaces between his brother’s ribs. “G-God dammit Sammy- cut it out!”

“Why would I stop when you’re soooo close to cracking?” Sam teased; he inched his fingers down to drill into the struggling hunter’s hips, and then Dean’s composure, which he’d fought so hard to maintain, finally left him.

“S-Shit- ahaha- stop! Sam I will muhuhurder you-hahah- fuck- haha come on! Stop!” Dean cursed himself for laughing, but his stupid little brother had figured out that his hips were a weak spot for him a long time ago, and not much about that seemed to have changed.

“Ah ah- not ‘til you admit that you’re in love with the angel. We both know it’s true.” Sam smirked with a laugh, now running his fingers all over Dean’s torso. Once the wall Dean had built to keep in his laughter crumbled, pretty much every spot Sam tried evoked a new bout of laughter.

“N-No wahahay- you’re so full of- hahahahashit no no stop- stop!” Dean cringed and shook his head side to side with laughter; his face was already turning a shade of red. And when Sam’s hand shot up under his shirt and spidered over his bare stomach, he would never admit that the noise that came out of his mouth sounded like giggling. Dean Winchester does not giggle.

“Admit it Dean, and I’ll stop.”

“Screw that-ahahahahahahaaha no!” Dean struggled against his brother’s grip, trying to kick his legs and throw Sam off… Or if he could just get his hands free…

“It’s easy Dean! All you’ve gotta say is ‘you’re right I have feelings for Cas’. Come on, you can do it.” Sam was having far too much fun teasing his older brother; this offered good revenge for all the times Dean had put him in a similar situation when he was younger and weaker. But now… Now he had Dean at his mercy. And it was nice to see his older brother laugh for a change.

“Hahahhahahahaha-da-dammit hahaha you’re dead Sam-hahahaha! You’d better hopehehehe I don’t get my hands on youhahahaha! ‘Cause when I do-hahahahahahahahahaha!” Dean lost his threat in another cackle as Sam’s fingers wound their way down to his waist-line. He really didn’t want to admit any sort of feelings for the angel, but as Sam’s fingers danced maddeningly over his skin the confession really didn’t seem like such a bad idea. After all, no one but Sam would hear it anyway. And he already had made a pretty damn big fool of himself, laughing like a little kid as his brother tickled him crazy.

“Ah-Sorry, I think I can put up a pretty good fight now Dean..” Sam joked back; he knew he was driving his brother crazy, but Dean was still fighting it. Sam grinned with an evil glint in his eyes and decided to go in for the kill.

His hands wiggled into the spaces under Dean’s arms, and before Dean could even see what was happening, his head was shaking and his legs were frantically thrashing out behind his brother, “Sh-shit SHIT HAHAHAHA NO NO STOP NOT THEHEHERE C’MON! HAHAHAHAA!”

Dean tried to pull his arms closer to his body protectively, but that only trapped Sam’s fingers under his arms. He could only endure a few minutes of this torture before he finally screamed out, “OKAY OKAYHAHAHAHA STOP HAHAHA PLEASE- I CAN’T HAHAHA NO AHAHA I-I GIVE UP HAHAHA ALRIGHT ALRIGHT STOP- PLEASE!” 

“Um… I think there’s something you’re forgetting to say there Dean…” Sam chuckled, still not letting up.

“GOD D-DAMMIT AHAHAHASAMMY- OKAY FINE HAHAHAHA I-I HAHAMIGHT HAVE F-FEELINGS HAHAHAHAH FOR- FOR THE DAMN ANGEL HAHAHA OKAY!” Dean squirmed and struggled as best he could, still shaking and laughing under Sam’s assault.

“Who now?” Sam wanted to tease him for juuuust a bit longer.

“HAHAHAHACAS- CAS OKAY HAHAHA I H-HAHAVE FEELINGS FOR CAS NAHAHAHAHAHASAMMY PLEASEHEHE! I HAHAHAHAHATE IT- HAHAHA!” Dean cried out, desperate for his brother to stop.

“Alright fine, that’s all I wanted Dean. I won’t torture you anymore.” Sam snickered, poking Dean’s stomach one last time before slipping off of him. Dean laid his head back against the floor in defeat, sighing unhappily and folding his arms over his stomach.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam replied in a half-snigger, “See, now was that so hard?” 

“Shut up.” Dean groaned, then started to sit up. He got a few inches off of the ground before freezing, his eyes widening and a pink blush creeping onto his face, “C-Cas?”

The angel stood with a confused look on his face in the corner of the room, watching the brothers who were still gathering their composure on the ground. 

“How…long have you been there?” Dean swallowed hard; had Cas heard him?

“I heard…um..” Cas cleared his throat, “Sam called me- said my name. And then I heard you yelling and..”

Dean’s eyes shot over to give his brother his best glare, and Sam replied an apologetic look, his eyebrows raising and indicating he was just as surprised to see Cas as his brother was.

“What- did you hear?” Dean choked out, sounding much more nervous than he had wanted to, he couldn’t completely hide the slight tremble in his voice. And he was certain that his face was red because he could still feel the hot burn of the blood rushing to his face.

“I heard ..everything. I’m- what was Sam doing to you?” Cas tilted his head sideways.

“What?” The brothers asked in unison.

“Sam was…touching you. And you were laughing? Was something funny or…?” Castiel questioned curiously.

Sam barked out a short laugh, “I was just tickling him.”

If looks could kill, Dean’s glare would have burned Sam to a pile of ash on the floor.

“Tickling him?” Cas looked intrigued.

Dean didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed at the angel’s reaction to popping in on Dean admitting his feelings for him. He hadn’t even brought it up, maybe he hadn’t been able to discern what Dean had been saying through his laughter? Or maybe he didn’t even want to address the fact because he thought it would be difficult to tell Dean he didn’t feel the same way, and he just didn’t want to make the hunter uncomfortable. But Dean really didn’t like where the conversation was going.

“Yeah, Dean’s pretty damn ticklish if you know where to try, hips, under his arms, oh and his feet too.” Sam chuckled.

“Shut up. Bitch.” Dean growled, throwing his brother’s arm a light punch. He did not like where this conversation was going at all. And he was ready to bring up anything else in order to avoid this topic, to avoid the possibility of his brother and the angel getting the idea… to tickle him again. He was even willing to direct the conversation to… “Cas… Did you… Hear what I said?” He ran his tongue along the roof of his dry mouth, breath quickening nervously.

“What do you mean, Dean?”

“About- you know- what I said about you?” Dean’s toes curled and he tightened his jaw. He couldn’t help but avoid directly meeting Castiel’s eyes, but at least they weren’t talking about tickling him anymore…

“About the feelings you for me? Was not supposed to already know of them?” Cas knit his eyebrows together in question.

Dean’s eyes widened a bit, and he turned an even more visible shade of pink; he looked up at the angel in surprise, “What do you mean you already knew?”

“I didn’t know that it was supposed to be a secret… My apologies… I thought it was obvious.” Cas actually sounded sincerely apologetic, like he thought he’d broken some strange human social rule about feelings or relationships.

Sam couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. He barked out another laugh and elbowed Dean in the side, “What did I tell you Dean?”

“Shut. Up.” Dean glared, his eyes went back over to the angel, “So…you knew about all of this…for… for a while now?” 

“Yes, I thought you knew that. I thought you understood the relationship between us…but now I’m not sure if I do..” Cas mumbled, pondering his own thoughts.

“I think you get it just fine, Cas. Just took Dean a little tickling to make him understand.” Sam replied. Dean laid back on the floor in a heap, his head swimming with thoughts. Cas had known for a long time… Their relationship… So Cas had feelings for him as well… Wait had Sam just brought up tickling again? Hadn’t they finally gotten away from the subject?

“That’s a very strange reaction… So you simply touch him in certain areas and this causes him to laugh?” Cas asked, interest once again sparked. 

Dean had a very bad feeling about this.

“Yeah, it’s kinda funny, and a little adorable- Dean’s usually so rough and tough, but then you lay a hand on his hip or his feet or in his armpit and he’s a giggling mess, like he’s a kid again.” Sam smirked, amused by Castiel’s enthusiasm toward the subject.

“I do not ’giggle’.” Dean growled in protest.

He really did not like where this was going.

“Are all humans affected by this…tickling?” Cas questioned.

“Well, not all of them, but a good majority I’d say.” Sam answered, “You wanna try it?”

God dammit.

“Yes I think that would be… Fun.” Castiel’s lips curved up in a smile, and Dean was about to bolt out the door when Sam, moving like a flash of lightning, was over him again, pinning him down to the ground.

Not awesome. Not awesome. Not awesome.

“Hey- let me up! Cas you should try out your uh- curiosity there on Sammy, he’s way more ticklish than I am.” Dean struggled to get free of his brother’s grasp as Cas approached them. But Sam once again had gotten him pinned down good.

“It would appear more convenient if I simply tried it on you Dean, your body seems suitably sensitive.” Cas replied, sitting down near Dean’s feet as Sam directed him.

“Take off his shoes and socks.” Sam grinned coyly. Dean tried to kick his legs, but he was no match for Castiel’s strength. 

“Cas don’t you dare! Come on- let me up Sammy- I’ve had enough of this crap for one day!” Dean’s struggling became slightly more frantic as his shoes were whisked carelessly to the side and soon followed by his socks.

“Well you never seem to smile much anymore, so think of this as a good thing!” Sam looked down at his brother’s pleading and angry stare, “Plus you wanna help Cas out right? You don’t want him to be clueless about something as simple as tickling!”

“I’d rather he figure it out with someone else.” The older Winchester hissed, wiggling his now bare feet as much as possible.

“Well you’re all we’ve got!” Sam turned to face the angel, “Okay so, did you see what I was doing earlier? Just kind of run your fingers over the bottoms of his feet. You can sort of use your fingernails, just don’t scratch too hard or it’ll just hurt.” Sam had to laugh; instructing an angel on how to tickle someone was not something he’d ever thought he’d do in his life, though he’d done some pretty wild things.

Maybe he wouldn’t even be good at tickling. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Cas followed Sam’s guidance and began to tickle Dean’s soles, first the heels, then up to the arches, and finally up to the balls and toes. 

Cas was a fucking natural.

Dean was already struggling to keep from laughing, and Cas seated himself over Dean’s shins to render his former semi-mobility useless and to be able to focus more on the task at hand. Dean’s head shook from side to side and he turned red from holding back laughs.

“Cas- Cas stop! STOP! Samletmego! No-stop dON’T!” Dean grimaced, clenching his jaw and trying to scrunch up his toes, but Cas could easily pull them back and scratch at the sensitive skin underneath.

It wasn’t long before the battle with Dean’s pride and composure lost out to the sensations shooting up into his brain from the sensitive soles of his feet, “nahahahahahHAHAHANO- hahaha- haha! Don’t! Don’t- hahadammit!” 

Sam and Cas exchanged a smiling look, and then Cas really started to vamp up his tickling, skittering his fingers all across Dean’s soles and wiggling his fingers between and under Dean’s toes swiftly. The helpless hunter was already going a bit nuts. 

“HAHA-alright you’ve had you’re funahahaHAHAHA STOP IT HAHAHA!” Dean twisted and turned, but he could do nothing to stop the pair.

After a bit, Sam ushered for Cas to give Dean’s feet a break, for which he was very thankful, and to move up to his upper body.

Dean’s rest was short, only the time it took for Sam to tug Dean’s arms up over his head and kneel on his arms and for Cas to straddle his upper thighs. Dean tried to thrash or squirm free of the grip, realizing there were now four free hands eager to tickle the living hell out of him. God, Dean hated being ticklish. Had he mentioned that already?

Cas didn’t hesitate to begin poking and prodding at Dean’s stomach and sides, trying to gage which areas were the most ticklish. Dean, already worn from having his feet tickled, didn’t put up much of a fight and began laughing just a few seconds in. 

“Come onahahahaha! I hahahahahahate being tickled hahahhaha just- hahastop!” He whined.

Soon Castiel’s hands found Dean’s hips.

He bucked up as hard as he could, almost lifting Cas off the floor and then crashing back down, his head thrown back in laughter. “NO NO PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE HAHAHAH HAHA haAHAHAahahahahHAHAHAHADOOOOOOOOOON’T!”

Castiel focused his efforts there for a while, and Sam had started to grow bored with just watching, though it was funny to see Dean break apart like that, crumbling into a big pile of laughs and giggles, which Dean still refused to admit could come out of him.

The younger Winchester’s hands started up around Dean’s outer elbows, slowly beginning to trail toward his armpits. He noticed this immediately and barked angry at Sam, “Don’t you dahahahHAHAHAHARE SAMMY I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU HHAHAHAHAHA!” He kicked wildly, but it was useless, “I’LL KILL YOU BOTHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHA hahah HAHAHANOOO!”

Cas was, needless to say, very amused when Sam’s fingers made their way into Dean’s armpits and he practically screamed like a banshee, shouting strings of hollow threats at both of them. Cas really did think it was nice though, seeing Dean actually laugh and smile. It was a rare sight, even if it was forced out of him.

They had mercy on the poor older Winchester after a little while later, Sam finally letting Dean’s arms go free. He tugged them down to his stomach and spoke with a sigh, “Okay, okay, so let’s make it clear that no one is tickling Dean again for a long, long time.”

Sam just laughed at his older brother and smiled, “Sorry if we went a little overboard there.”

“A little?” Dean scoffed.

“Is it, pleasurable?” Cas inquired.

Dean narrowed his eyes and laughed a bit, “Did I sound like I was having fun?”

“Well you were laughing.” Sam replied.

“And screaming at both of you to stop. Which you didn’t.”

“Sorry.. I didn’t know it was unpleasant.. I don’t…understand how something that makes you laugh and smile is not pleasant.” Cas replied apologetically and with a bit of confusion.

“It’s not….horrible when it’s not a lot all at once and you can actually get away. I mean some people kind of like it I guess.. But me? Not so much.” Dean rolled his eyes, then an idea sparked in them, and with one look at Sam, the two of them knew exactly what he was planning. “Well, actually, how about you tell me yourself?”

“But I don’t know if I’m-”

Dean and Sam pounced on him, Dean straddling his middle and replying, “I think you are.”

The brothers went straight to attacking the angel with light touches and furiously wiggling fingers.

It turned out he was ticklish. Very ticklish actually, to Dean’s delight. 

He could get his brother back later, right now the motel room echoed with the sounds of Castiel’s confused and loud laughter.


End file.
